deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin
Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Disney vs Warner Bros.! Which of these wealth wanting bird themed rich men will take home the riches of victory? Interlude Wiz: Money, the one type of power that many people want to take possession of . Boomstick: And good way to buy myself a lot of beer if I had so much of it, like these two bird-themed combatants we have here. Wiz: Scrooge McDuck, the richest Duck in Duckberg... Boomstick: ...and Penguin, the bird loving crime lord. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scrooge McDuck (Cue the Moon Theme from DuckTales: Remastered) Wiz: In a place known as Duckberg... Boomstick: Where life is like a hurricane. equipped with Race Cars, Lasers, and Airplanes. Boomstick: There is a wealthy citizen known to to everyone, that even includes this guy's hot-headed Nephew and triplet grand-nephews, to be the wealthiest Duck in Duckberg. Boomstick: His name is Scrooge McDuck. Wiz: In his childhood, he started climbing up the financial ladder of success, which eventually landed him his lucky first dime he has ever made. Boomstick: What a rip-off! I thought he was rich. Wiz: He did, as he continued be more successful with many mines being owned and hunting for various rich-filled treasures, he is the wealthy duck of Duckberg he is today. And according to his former employee, Fenton Crackshell (a.k.a. GizmoDuck), his exact ammount is revealed to be a total of $607,386,947,522,000,000,000.36. Boomstick: Wow, that is more than enough that if I had that kind of money, I'd buy all of our world's beer breweries. Wiz: Moving on, Scrooge McDuck's main weapon of choice is his trusty cane. He can use his walking stick like a sword when engaging in fights. Boomstick: He could do more than just that, he can also hop up and down on it like a Pogo stick, and can even use it like a golf club to swing at objects like they were a golf club. Wiz: And there is one more thing it can do, Boomstick. Boomstick: What's that, Wizard? Wiz: Back when Scrooge McDuck was one time dressed up as Duckberg's Vigilante named 'The Masked Mallard', his cane can also fire bullets. Boomstick: Holy shit, now I want that cane! Gimme, gimme, gimme. Wiz: As an adventurer, and despite his current age, he was active and durable enough to go on adventures that would normally kill someone his own age, ranging from a stampede of underground ball-like creatures known as the Terra Firmians to re-entering the Earth's Atmosphere alongside his money-bin, and survive without even a smolder on him, not knowing how fast it is, but it is possibly bigger than or at least the same size of a meteorite, something like that would burn him to a roast Duck. Boomstick: Holy shit that's durability, he's even durable enough to at least take dives into his own safe filled with coins for a good swim, something like that to be done would be more than enough to break a duck's neck on the first try. Wiz: While Scrooge is fond of money, he is also caring towards his family and will do the best could to help out, even though he won't pay them. Scrooge McDuck: Oh, alright, Boys; you may each take one... After you eat a hearty and nutritious dinner. (Huey, dewey, and Louie sigh in disappointment) Penguin (Cue Batman: the Animated series theme song) Wiz: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was made fun of as a child for having a short stature, his weight... Boomstick: ...And his Bird-like nose, no wonder he was teased. Wiz: His overprotective mother even forced him to always carry an umbrella to not suffer the fate that his father did, which is suffering from pneumonia. Boomstick: And thanks to his obsession of many birds, he dons his signature villain alias known as... "The Penguin". Wiz: As he grew older and has started a crime committing business, Penguin's umbrella becomes more than just an accessory; it is also his weapon of choice. Housing in this parasol are weapons varying between machine guns, flamethrowers, sword tips, and even gases of certain kinds, it even stores mini blades on the tip to act as a weapon or as a helicopter causing the umbrella to be strong enough to lift him up his feet and take flight. Boomstick: Wow, it's like a Swiss-Army Knife disguised as an umbrella; Gimme, gimme, gimme. Wiz: But whenever he is not neglecting his henchmen to do his dirty work, he can be quite the fighter, even without his umbrella; because despite his physique, he is capable of Judo and Bare-Knuckle Boxing. Boomstick: Okay, now it makes me not want to underestimate even Santa. Wiz: And despite going to jail for his crimes, he has escaped to continue on enjoying his luxurious life, even to the point of being one of Batman's informants to stay out of Jail most of the times. And he is also known to be the most sane of all Batman's foes. Boomstick: And because he has a fondness of birds, he trained them to commit criminal acts whenever his henchmen aren't able to do it. All coming from his aviary, which was once his family's former estate. Wiz: And at one point, he was once the Mayor of Gotham City. But just because he may look friendly does not mean he won't kill you. Boomstick: So beware of Santa's wrath, kids. Penguin: Touring the riot scene. Gravely assessing the devastation. Upstanding mayor stuff. Batman: You're not the mayor. Penguin: Things change. Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It was the time of night in Duckberg, seven o’clock to be exact, and Scrooge McDuck and his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are getting ready to call it a day by heading home to dinner. Scrooge McDuck: Phew, that was some good office work, wasn’t it boys? Huey: You said it, Unca Scrooge. Dewey: And it was fun, too. Louie: Maybe some dinner will help us fill up our appetites from all that. Scrooge McDuck: And I hope GizmoDuck and Launchpad can keep the Money Bin safe from those wretched Beagle Boys. But just as they were about to enter the estate limo, they hear voices from GizmoDuck and Launchpad, on the side of the money bin. Launchpad: Hey, GD, there’s some obese character trying to break in. GizmoDuck: Halt, in the name of the law and McDuck Enterprises, or you will face the wrath of GizmoDu… GizmoDuck was silenced due to some strange hissing, and there was no response from Launchpad either, thus, the worried Scrooge McDuck and his nephews head to the side of the Money Bin. And as they arrived they see the reason why Launchpad and GizmoDuck were silenced, they were put to sleep, and the character responsible for the situation to happen was revealed to be Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, better known as, the Penguin. Scrooge McDuck: You there, how could you do this to me best men? Penguin: Well, I will admit, your clowns did put on a “good show”, and this roboguard of yours is clownish compared to my nemesis Batman, but I have criminal business to attend to since I heard that you, Mr. Scrooge McDuck, are so rich, you even rivaled that of Bruce Wayne, I shall be taking it all and adding it to my own riches, permanently. Scrooge McDuck: Over me busted bagpipes, you load of blubber. Lads, try and get Launchpad and GizmoDuck up, I’ll have to deal with this villain meself. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (in unison) Okay, Unca Scrooge. The two rich guys get to their fighting stances. FIGHT! (Cue Count Duckula’s theme from DuckTales: Remastered) Penguin sets his umbrella to reveal a sword tip to act as his special sword and tries to attack Scrooge with it, but Scrooge was quick on his toes to block the attack with his can, and the two puree with each other trying to attack each other while blocking each other’s’ attacks. But then Penguin decides to give Scrooge a good punch in Scrooge’s stomach and Judo kicks him back to give himself some range. Penguin: Not bad for an old coot, but let’s see if you are agile to dodge my bullets. Penguin sets his umbrella to machine gun mode and starts firing bullets at Scrooge, but Scrooge Hops up and down on his cane like a pogo stick dodging the many bullets coming his way. Penguin keeps moving his umbrella around trying to get a perfect aim at Scrooge, but Scrooge was just too agile on his feet (and cane for that matter) for him. But then Penguin’s Umbrella runs out of bullets, Penguin then sets his umbrella to flamethrower mode. Penguin: Looks like I will be dining on McDuck al’ a Orange tonight. Penguin tries to use his flame throwing umbrella on Scrooge but Scrooge avoids it and then uses his cane to golf swing a couple of small stones at Penguin and one of them knocks Penguin’s umbrella out of his hand. Scrooge McDuck: Ha, looks like you have no choice but to give in. Penguin: Don’t think so, McDuck, for I have tricks up my sleeve. Penguin pulls out a bird whistle and blows in it. Scrooge McDuck: And what is that whistle supposed to accomplish. Penguin: This. As Penguin’s answer suggests, a quintet of vultures come by under Penguin’s control to try and attack Scrooge, while Penguin got time he needed to retrieve his umbrella and set on the mini blades to use as his helicopter and try to get to the top of the Money Bin, meanwhile, Scrooge just used his pogo stick acting cane on the last vulture silly, then he sees Penguin getting ready to take to the skies with his umbrella to the money bin roof. Scrooge McDuck: Oh no, no way is he going to get me money, even if he used more birds to stop me. (Cue “Escape Mount Vesuvius” theme from DuckTales: Remastered) Scrooge catches up to Penguin who was taking off and grabbed the obese villain by the collar of his tuxedo and the two were busy wrestling in the sky. Penguin: Get off of me, you fool. Scrooge McDuck: You are not taking a single cent from me money bin, including me very first dime I have ever earned. As the top hats of the two rich guys fall of, Scrooge then tries to stun penguin with a choke hold, by using his cane to trap Oswald in the neck. Oswald: Typically, I like all of our planet’s birds; but in this case, McDuck, I made you as a huge exception. Penguin tries to angle the blades of his helicopter operating umbrella to try and slice Scrooge’s head open. Scrooge: Oh no you don’t. Scrooge then angles his cane to aim at the blades, gives out a whistle to his cane, and in an instant, bullets came blasting out of Scrooge’s cane firing away, until one of them hit the blades off of Penguin’s umbrella and then the two start to fall, and as they were falling, Penguin was falling slightly faster than Scrooge, so the wealthy duck decides to put the tip of his cane on the Penguin’s chest in a perfect aim, and when they fell, there came a boom, and then came Huey Dewey, and Louie; alongside Launchpad and GizmoDuck, who the boys were successful on waking up arrived to see the fall, and out of the clearing of the dirt came the two rich characters laying on the ground. The five anthropomorphic ducks were looking in horror to see if Scrooge joined the Penguin in the afterlife, the small figure, Scrooge McDuck in other words, gets up exhausted from his fight and pulls out his cane from Penguin’s chest with drips of Penguin’s blood coming out. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (cheering) way to go, Unca Scrooge! Launchpad: You’re alive, Mr. McD! GizmoDuck: You did great, sir. K.O.! Results (Cue the instrumental version of the DuckTales theme song) Boomstick: Wow, that is one hell of a DuckTale to remember. Wiz: Despite Penguin's size, Scrooge has taken on certain similar foes to that of the Penguin. Boomstick: Penguin may have surpassed his opponent on the intelligence but it was easily trumped by Scrooge's experience and durability. Wiz: And Penguin's weight was also the trumping card that lead to his demise. Boomstick: And all of the Penguin's birds cannot weight to try and revive Penguin himself in the end. Wiz: the winner is Scrooge McDuck. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixty fifth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's eighth 'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battle, the first seven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, and Bane vs Juggernaut; and the next one is Bane vs Captain America. *This is Maxevil's forty fifth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first forty four are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, and Groudon vs Bowser; and the next twenty seven are Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). *This is Maxevil's eighth Death Battle to feature controversial characters in it, this time being Launchpad McQuack, GizmoDuck, and the nephews between Huey, Dewey, and Louie; the first seven are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Blaze the Cat, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, and Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, and Groudon vs Bowser; and the next eight are Banjo vs Klonoa, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, and Misty vs Serena. *This is the second 'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battle, the first is Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow; and the next three are Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Slippy Toad vs Guldo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:DC VS Disney Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles